Two places collide
by Christine Ryan
Summary: When King finds a mysterious cloaked girl while the girl friends are trying to find her two groups collide that is totally different and had to help these mysterious groups of people finding their way home while strange things happen can they do it?
1. Thebeginning

** Seven deadly sinsPerspective**

King was flying in the forest to find berries suddenly he was distracted by a unconscious person in a crimson red cloak. Almost about to fall in the stream close by, he flew to the strange cloaked person to a safer area in the Forest.To see if the person was alive King slowly removed the hood to reveal a girl with blonde hair,bangs ,in a side pony tail he stared for a second to only realize he had to bring her to the boar hat and fast.

**Fairy tail perspective **

Wendy ran to the camp site panicked ,Lucy got picked up by the stream current said Wendy gasping between breathes.What! Said Grey and Erza in utter shock,the the water started glowing and she just disappeared Wendy said finally catching her breath.Natsu got angry I going to fine Lucy shouted Natsu running in the forest full speed.Wait don't split up said Erza they all ran after Natsu to help find Lucy and where she disappear to.

**Sorry if there a mistakes this is my first FanFiction**


	2. Whoisshe

**Chapter 2 **

**Who is she...**

**_The seven deadly sins perspective_**

King rushed back to the boar hat with the mysterious girl on his spear, Diane saw King returning oh your back early.. Diane I found an unconscious girl who almost fell in the stream,Diane rushes over right away the girl has a fever which is why she unconscious said Diane. Get Elizabeth she can help, a few seconds later king comes back with a worried Elizabeth while Meliodas follows. The girls fever gotten worse said Diane getting more worried Elizabeth healed her by putting a rag with cold water.

**Fairy tails perspective **

Natsu rushes through the forest to the stream, and shoved his head in the stream and couldn't find a trace of her grunting louder. The time the others showed up Natsu again shoved head in the water trying to still find Lucy where is she shouted Natsu, someone responded but it wasn't a friendly face it was an old rival and a dragon slayer. Erik what are you doing here shouted Natsu well I herd talking and it sounded like Lucy and some unfamiliar person voice through the stream said Erik.

**The seven deadly sins perspective**

Everyone from the boar hat eventually came out surrounding the unconscious girl, captain do you want me to see who she is said Gowther who head titled. No leave the poor girl alone warned Meliodas,the girl started moving and jolted up scared to see many people in her face. Where's Wendy said the girl rushing to her feet but felt dizzy and sat back down, who are you people commented the girl she felt her belt gasping where's my keys she said with wide eyes and started to panick. Calm down your keys are in that pale motioning King, but we don't know where or who Wendy is said King but what your name said King with a smile, It's Lucy.

**Fairy tail perspective **

What guy! How did you hear Lucy said Natsu, well I think there a door to a different side of the stream or another forest shrugged Erik walking away with his hands in his pokets wait said grey freezing his feet why did you do that said Erik shivering because your helping us find her said grey why? I gave you what I know pleaded Erik umm.. guys I see a pig and a blonde guy through the reflection of the stream what? They all said Natsu shiver his head in the water to meet the one and only...

**Hope you enjoy sorry for any mistakes **


	3. Chapter3

**Chapter3 **

**Friendly reunion ?**

**Seven deadly sins perspective **

What yours Lucy said with a risen eyebrow my name Harlequin but my friends call me King for short he said smiling, hello king Lucy said with a smile in return, are you both hungry said Diane Ban making chicken said Gowther***sparkle* **okay said King. Are you sure I don't want to cause any more trouble said Lucy Nope it not a trouble at all said Elizabeth smiling alright said Lucy grabbing her keys and walking to the boar hat umm.. King yeah wondered King do you know what happened earlier and why I was on the ground said Lucy oh umm. I found you passed out near a stream while I was getting berries and brought you to to where you were laying and you had a high fever until Elizabeth healed you said King oh thanks for helping me even through you didn't know who I was said Lucy with a smile oh no problem said King with a small smile. Yum amazing food thanks said Lucy with a mouth full of food Ah! Screamed a familiar voice and yelling filled the forest.

**Fairy tail perspective **

Where's Lucy shouted Natsu as he grabs Meliodas by the collar, woah Lucy who the girl who fell on this side shouted Natsu. Natsu put the poor guy down warned Erza ,Natsu grunted and dropped the guy but was clearly still angry Grey an Wendy came out of the water next, why did you just attack someone shouted Grey umm. Who are you guys and why did you come out of a stream said the confessed person good question we came through this stream to only find another world said Erza aah! Screamed Wendy what is it what in the fairy is that shouted Grey

**The seven deadly sins perspective **

That's Wendy! Jumped Lucy running out the door while the other run after her wait Lucy shouted King, he transformed with his wings and flew above the forest captain and three others are fighting a group of red demon shouted King ,Lucy picked up speed realizing her friends are in danger Diane Took of the bracelet she was whering and became giant size wow thought Lucy.The time they found them Grey was using ice to save Wendy and Erza was dueling on while Meliodas was slicing through one while Natsu was star struck until his eyes landed on mine. Lucy said Natsu in a relived tone and gave her a huge bear hug.

**Fairy tail**

What wrong Wendy Natsu said rolling his eyes, it a red thing grey iced it with is ice make magic, there more said Erza beginning to duel with one, while Natsu was only star struck cool he whispered. Focus ordered Erza Meliodas start slaying one like it was nothing until he herd foot steps,Elizbeath the blonde girl King and the others came to help,What are these thing said Wendy using her sky roar, sir Meliodas are you ok said the pig yup said Meliodas. What that girl name I think it's ... Lucy said Natsu giving her a huge bear huge.


	4. Chapter4

**Chapter 4**

**Battle what now?**

**The seven deadly sins perspective **

"Hi Natsu"said Lucy, "Are you fine did anyone hurt you?"said Natsu concerned, "yes and nope actually these people saved me"she said gesturing to the sins with a smile. "Sorry to break up this reunion but there 15 more red demons"shouted King, Lucy broke from the hug "I can help with that"said Lucy. I summon "**Gemini" "**lets do are ultimate move combo"(they used at the tournament).A huge blast happened and Destroyed 6 Demons on the spot "**Gemini" **return said Lucy weakly seconds later she collapsed, "Lucy"said Natsu panicked Gowther caught her before she hit the ground.

**Fairy tail perspective **

"Gowther bring Lucy to the boar hat" said Meliodas "yes captain""Natsu help us fight these thing" ordered Erza, "Alright" said Natsu still concerned about Lucy. An hour flew by not a single creature was alive,King even switched forms because of exhaustion, "now can we go back and get drinks"said Ban "how about we finished eating first while you can drink"smirked Meliodas "how rude of me,would you like to stay at the boar hat while Lucy recovers"said Meliodas. "Thank you"sir said Wendy "sure thank you" said Grey,Then the group of exhausted people walk back to the boar hat in silence.

**Both together **

The time everyone made it to the bar it was solid dark Diana was the first to walk in, to see Merlin walking up the stairs with a new demon as a test subject.A par of foot steps came down the stairs It was Gowther "hello guys" "is Lucy ok"asked Natsu, "yes indeed resting in room16 to the right" stated Gowther "hello" said King as if he was half asleep, "may we go upstairs to see her" Wendy politely asked "yup go head no need to ask" shrugged Meliodas.Seconds later 6 pairs of feet went up the creaking stairs.

**Thank you Yukimi mikaori and drayon scipture for the reviews I worked on the punctuation a little more on this chapter thanks to your reviews it make better sense then the previous chapters :)**


	5. Chapter5

**Chapter 5**

**A peaceful greetings **

**Both together **

After the fairy tail members check on the worn out Lucy they were a little more relaxed, after a good night sleep there a a splendid smell coming from the kitchen. "This is very delicious sir" said Wendy with a warm smile, "whatever and my name is Ban not sir okay"

"Got it Ban said Wendy,while on the other side of the room.Thank you for saving are friend Lucy"earlier said Erza "no problem" said king.

When Lucy finally woke up to a wonderful smell of breakfast and a lot of chatter from down stairs, She sat up trying to put the pieces together of all the stuff that happened in the past two days and how it all made sense,she slowly wondered her way down stairs. "Good morning Lucy" said Wendy "oh hi Wendy" said Lucy still waking up and slow found a seat at at a table thinking about yesterday, "Hello we didn't properly get to meet I'm the captain of the seven deadly sins Meliodas,the chef over there is Ban, I think you already met King,over there serving drinks is Elizabeth,and Diane who outside and Kings secret lover" said Meliodas who started laughing his head off. "Hey stop that We just good friends" shouted King Lucy Beagan giggling "and upstairs is Merlin but you won't see her much also in the corner is Gowther who saved you yesterday after you collapsed"explained Meliodas ,that make more sense now how I ended up here thought Lucy. "Hey ! What about me huffed" Hawks "oh an this is Hawks master of scrap disposal " said Meliodas "oh nice to meet you Hawks, and it cool that you can talk" said Lucy with a warm smile "your not weirded out that good" said Hawks,"well I do know a few talking animals so I kind of use to it"explained Lucy "Wow" said star struck Hawks then Lucy walked over to Gowther to thank him for saving her earlier "no problem***sparkle*" **said Gowther." Natsu finally realizes Lucy wake and wanted to say hi, "hey Lus have you tried these pancakes there amazing"shouted Natsu from a bar stool. "No beause I was about to get some and stop shouting it to early" stated Lucy while Aross the room "sp Erza I was wondering if there dating because they argue like a couple" laught Diane "well I think there dating but I not sure either" laught Erza Grey joined the noisiest conversation in the room and it reminded him of something to do "actually thanks to snake breath we found you"said Natsu "what you thanking Erik for something wow" said Lucy in a playful tone. I just reamber I actually have to unfreeze Eriks feet" said Grey a mouth full of pancakes "stop joking Grey"said Lucy "nope I seriously froze him in place to help us find you" shrugged Grey, "and he actually gave us your location then he froze him"added Erza. "Grey" said Lucy punching in his arm really hard "ouch" said grey,"you deserved that now go unfreeze him" explained Lucy "Natsu can you just use your fire" whined Grey. "Nope all on you buddy" smirked Natsu,"I hate you" said Grey in a playful rood "come on guys, either you both do it or Erza teach you both how to have sense being nice to each other. Smirked Lucy "Nope that okay" they both said at the same time running out of the door, "good one Lucy" smirked Erza "thanks I learned from the best"smiled Lucy

**Hope you like the chapter I be trying to do longer ones in the future and Thxs Amanda for the review I work on making it not to quick.**


	6. Chapter6

**Chapter 6**

**A fighting tournament ?**

**Both together **

While that conversation happened,the sins were discussing on going to do a fighting tournament that has a huge prize. "Who would want to do this monstrosity" said Merlin, "It would give us a chance to do training stuff"commented Ban slightly hands in fists

"Or we can just win the prize" smirked Meliodas "what even is the prize asked King "No clue, the flyer flew out of nowhere explained meliodas. "Then why should we even do this"whined Diane "like what Ban said good practice ***sparkle*** said Gowther "urgh guess so said Diane less whining. "What about the guest" said King bring everyone attention back, "Guess they can come if they would like" said Elizabeth with a shrug "on the bright side we may find the last sin" added Merlin, "Oh yeah could be true" said Diane.

Mean while on a deserted land where there holding the tourament, "this is going to be fun with all this blood shed" said a giant with a mask over its face "we may find the sins he requested" said a creature sticking out of a bunch of green vines. A mysterious bar in a Cave "guess I can deliver these two cases of ale to you tomorrow night good bye" said a strange skinny man with sliver edged glasses.

"Sorry we left you here this long" mumbled Grey "why you.. i was just trying to help and now I'm freezing"said Erik in a harsh tone shivering from frost bite,"yeah he's sorry he was anger issues" laught Natsu "so do you" shouted Grey Erik started laughing "you both have anger issues" laughted Erik. "Sorry again for leaving you here for a hole day" stated Grey "Thanks well guess I see you guys around"said Erik running through the forest never looking back,"well guess that done, how about we gather up everyone and go home" said Grey. "I guess so we found Lucy any way shrugged Natsu when they finally reach the boar hat doors Lucy was holding the same flyer as meliodas "Look guys a contest close by here wanna enter" said Lucy with an exciting smile "sure" boy guys said only to make there friend happy,It only on the guys mind is to leave this world and go back to there's.

**Sorry for the late update finally had free time out of my busy school week thanks Yukimi Kaori for the feedback on the chapter :) I try to make them longer in the future **


	7. Chapter7

**chapter**** 7 **

**Basic training**

**Both together **

Later in the day everyone at the boar hat decided to get in some training before tomorrow."Hey Lucy come you your magic power is stored up in those keys" asked king Curiosity get the best of him, "oh umm.. not exactly my energy opens the keys have spirts,that are connected to a world called the celestial world, the only way to summon one is using there special key. But open more then 3 spirts at the sametime with very low energy it can kill you"stated Lucy "Wow there multiple worlds in another world it kinda like are"smiled King. "Basically no energy and no spirts you would die and come back"asked Gowther "What no that's creepy I'm only human I can die to easy"said Lucy, "an I don't have immorally"add Lucy "oh my apologies I though you were immortal like Ban" said Gowther "your immortal" said grey horrified " yup no big deal" said Ban walking away.

"Equip heavens wheel armer"said Erza "Open Gate of the Lion said Lucy "yes princess you called" said Leo (Loki) if you can help me with my extra training before a short tournament explained Lucy. Whatever you want my princess smirked Leo ,"Knock it offf Loki"huffed Lucy "Alright"said Loki holding in a extra laugh."so your a princess and a wizard asked Merlin with a risen eyebrow "No I just from a real wealthy family that's all but I ran away awhile ago and my dad lost everything stated Lucy , "what its a huge deal you owned thousands of lands and lived in a very huge mansion" explained Natsu a little to exited for Lucy's sake a little to much, Lucy was all red face but her eye seemed really sad but deep in thought of her memories until she was woke up from the thoughts from Natsu and grey bickering and she realized tears were running down her face "Lucy are you ok"asked Wendy concerned for her friend "oh yeah some happy memories said Lucy with a plastered smile but she felt only sadness.

"Does any one have fire I can eat"asked Natsu "why would you eat fire aren't you human"asked Gowther with a tilted head, "Nope I neither human or immortal I'm a dragon slayer" explained Natsu so casually "what" everyone in utter shock expect his friends. They finally made it to a huge forest the sun Peeking through the trees it a little muddy from the night before, but was close to the boar hat if anything happened, training lasted about an hour or so they learn each other powers and what amazing things they can do after a while everyone thought they would be ready for the tournament "wow that was fun"Ban mentioned "indeed" exclaimed Erza with a smile. they headed back to the boar hat in silence all deep in thought about many thing.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter It was real fun to write please review if I need to work on anything else or if your confused :)**


	8. Chapter8

**Chapter 8**

**Why another **

**Both together **

"The food is amazing again thank you sir Ban" said Wendy " your welcome kiddo just call me Ban no need for sir" said Ban .on the other side of the boar hat was Nastu and Gowther had a very interesting conversation " so Natsu you can eat fire" asked Gother continuing the conversation for earlier, "yup just like eating food" said Natsu thinking it obvious "I be right back"said Gowther getting up and going out side "okay said Natsu confused seconds later Gowter comes back with fire on a a stick of wood. "Wooh Gowther what are you doing king asked fully alert just trying to have a short nap, "here's fire if you would like some"said Gowther as casual as can be "sure thanks" Natsu generally excited To have some decent fire,in one swoop the fire disappeared in the young dragon slayer mouth. Everyone in the room jaws dropped on how amazing he could eat fire except his friends how seen it a million times, "wooh the dude actually eat fire" whispered Ban in a shocking tone. "Gowther next time warm us when you bring fire in the boar" said meliodas " yes captain I was a little to interested I wasn't really thinking" apaligized Gowther "well who ready for tomorrow" said Elizabeth said with a side smile Yeah everyone said all with there unique smiles after a little more chit chatting everyone decided to call it quiets for the day and to get some shut eye for what tomorrow brings.

The next morning the chef wasn't around to make delicious breakfast but said he'll be back for the tournament a everyone managed to eat whatever was left in the kitchen there was basically just some fruit in a fruit bowl. King,Lucy,Natsu and Diane went out to the closest village to stock upon food supplies for a few days and for Lucy and Natsu to explore more to there world. Before they left to go to the village "be careful you two" stated Erza "got it" said Lucy "yup got it"said Natsu. "Wow this place is just like magnolia" said lucy "what magnolia"asked Diane "it the town where are guild"explained Lucy Diane nodded understanding a little bit more, a demon human fusion romed the town. Diane and Lucy went to check out a book stand "I'll look for a new book for Gowther he loves reading he he talks about needing new books" said Diane "I want to see if I can find the book I wrote in this world" explained Lucy. "You wrote a book that cool said Diane amazed , while Natsu and King were getting bread and some common fruits "why do we have to do all the work" mumbled Natsu, when a crashed happened near the book store "Diane" shouted king "Lucy" shouted Natsu both running towards the commotion. Diane went unconscious from the impact by the demon but Lucy celestial spirt Horologium the dendulum clock came at the last second and saved Diane and Lucy from the demon destruction. When the time the commotion started 3 mysterious hooded people and a talking cat, wanted to know who this "**Lucy" **is. 

**Hope you enjoy the chapter sorry a little short, bin so busy sorry for and mistakes or any like that. Thanks again Yukimi Kaori for your positive review and your opinion on last chapter with the training part :)**


	9. Chapter9

**Chapter 9**

**Long time no see **

"how long can you hold up for Horologium" asked Lucy "only for a few more seconds mrs.Lucy" stated Horologium. "Iron club" the demon fell back a few inches, "water Cane", The demon falls back another inch ,"Iron dragon scales" something sliver ran at the demon. Horologium finally disappeared Lucy and unconscious Daine Lucy was about bring out her whip when a hand appeared "hey Lus need some help" said a person in a black hood "yeah thanks but how do you know my name, and who are you" said Lucy "ah silly me the shadow figure let down the hood to reveal a short purple hair in an orange dress with a mark on her back shoulder "Levy" said Lucy in shock. "The one and only" said Levy with a smirk, "Diane are you okay" said Lucy turning to her friend worried "yeah just now I have a mean mingrain"said Diane finally regained consciousness and sitting suitable position around the rubble. "Diane" "Lucy" said King and Natsu finally making to the rubbled book store, "are you guys are right" both guys said out of breathe "yeah we're alright" said Diane "thanks to Levy.. also who were the other two asked Lucy "there..." Levy was beginning to talk until someone interrupted"Hi long time no see" said a shadow to reveal to the one and only S-class mage who could change the weather Juvia, "Juvia are you here for Grey"asked Natsu. Juvia shock her head to an intense yes like she was determined for something, "also Gajeel and Pather Lilly are here to" explained levy before she was interrupted again, "what Gajeel here to" whined Natsu, "exactly why are you guys here" asked Lucy "Did you lose some brain cells, were here to get you guys Erik found happy and happy told the guild, and makarov made us the search team smiled Levy. Why King helped up Diane get up. "Hey did you miss us" says a figure getting off the dead demon "Gajeel that was a little over board" huffed Levy, "oh come on I only injured this thing nothing else"explained Gajeel. "Come on guys let find a Grey" said Juvia, " nope he's at the boar hat" explained King "Then what are we waiting for" said Juvia running in the opposite direction King and Diane start walk there way back to the boar hat which was the opposite of Juvias "Wrong way" said Gajeel temptend to roll his eyes "alright said Juvia running the correct way this time.

"How did the fire imbecile and his friends get involved with that weird thing" smirked Gajeel, "we were on an Aron when are friends were attacked" explained Natsu "and I not a fire imbecile"hissed Natsu. "At lest we got some bread and a few apples added King trying to bright up the sour mood "True at lest we did are job the best we could" smiled Lucy. The time they got to the boar hat it was the late morning So they could make it on time for the fighting tournament "Grey" shouted Juvia giving him a huge bear huge "your squishing me" grey spoke In a chocked tone "oh sorry I just glad to see you" said Juvia smiling "me two it only bin three day" muttered Grey. Gajeel and Wendy started talking "we found the little dragon slayer"said Gajeel smessing up Wendy's hair "hey" said Wendy good starting to laugh "good to see you to steel dragon slayer"said Wendy which made Gajeel smirk. "Excuse me but how many dragon slayers are there" asked Gowther. "Mm.. there 4 in are guild and the sabertooth guild has 2 and Erik is a free spirt and goes any where , so 7 of them I know of are alive and I think there 3 generations out of us seven I not sure" explained Gajeel " fascinating an unique kind, also do you eat fire like Natau does Sked Gowther once's again tilting his head "nopeI eat steel"smirked Gajeel "so your stomach is made of steel to Obtain the steel in tour body" stated Gowther "ummm.. I guess so"said Gajeel getting confused.

**Sorry if there any spelling mistakes thanks again Yukimi Kaori for the positive reviews :)**


	10. Chapter10

**Chapter10**

**The beginning**

**Both together **

"We should head out before it gets to late" explained Merlin "yeah we should get going"agreed Erza, "what tournament"? Asked Levy it's a fighting tournament" explained Diane. "Can we come" asked Gajeel "sure more the Marier"said meliodas "shall we go" said meliodas "Yup I can transport you guys,but I can't transport with you guys and I'll use up to much of my energy to even participate"explained Merlin. "Alright" said meliodas sounded a little disappointed. The first group got transported was Meliodas,Elizabeth,King, Diane,Gowther and Hawks. Were transported to mysterious maze.The second group was Natsu, Lucy,Wendy, Erza, Levy,Gajeel and Panther Lilly. Went to the same maze as the others everyone got separated into the maze without a warning At a mysterious part of the maze "where am I" coughed Lucy slowly getting off the ground "guess everyone got separated" thought Lucy. Elizabeth! Shouted Meliodas turning the corner searching for Elizabeth or anyone 

**Sorry for the short chapter I'm trying to get as much out as I can before the weekend because I'll be at camp for 2days and has a no phone or device policy so I be continuing this next week thanks for all the positive feed back :)**


	11. Chapter11

**Chapter 11 **

**Elaine?!**

**Ban and Jericho **

While Ban and Jericho went to the fairy forest so Ban can give some blood to the fairy tree he does every few years, their job was done and there were on there way back when a dead corpse, "I hate girls and every time they break my heart" said the dead corpse all Jericho could do was run backward and stumble down when the thing got closer she started screaming. Until one motion Ban killed the dead corpse "I see your one of the many corpses I herd about" said Ban while the dead corpse slowly disappears "Thank you" said Jericho all flustered. "No problem," said Ban then a hand reached out of a purple gust of wind behind Jericho, Ban quickly shoved her aside which caused her to fall to the ground "Ouch that hurts," said. Jericho unaware what just occurred At the same moment. Ban was stabbed through his chest by a hand through the purple gust of wind "Ban!" said Jericho In utter shock. The figure came out of the purple mist. A blonde hair young lady with gold eyes in a back dress All Ban could say was "Elaine" in a whisper. "Ban," said Elaine tears running down her face seconds later they had a passionate kiss "Its bin two long," said Elaine breathless. "sure has said Ban Jericho finally standing up in shock thinking is that Ban girl friend "i don't like her said Elaine. Using her wind enchantment which knocks Jericho off her feet "hey what was that for"said Jericho getting Paranode "it ok Elaine she just a friend" said Ban grabbing Elaine hand. Elaine was ferocious with Ban and Jericho "why you promised me you steal me away. But you love her because your around her all the time" said Elaine. hitting Ban with her wind enchantments "why you" said Jericho ready to Grab her sword, "Elaine stop this you know I have never loved anyone else since you died" said Ban "I promise I steal you away and we're going on many adventures" whispered Ban " I would like that" smiled, Elaine suddenly closing her eyes Elaine Elaine!! Shouted Ban shaking her. Jericho felt sorrow even though she barely knew her. When out of nowhere 2 figures who were part of the ten commandments "she will only continue to disappear back to her dead self " smirked a purple-haired girl floating by a dark enchantment Ban quickly. Became on guard. "here Jericho take Elaine and run said Ban giving the unconscious Elaine to Jericho. She nodded understanding she hides behind a huge stone "Awe look at this human thinking he can fight demons laughed a red tall demon named Thornton dashed to attack Ban with ax type thing. Which cut him in half. "ah see no human has a chance laughed Thornton. "well that was fun" said Ban getting back up "what is this ora" said Melascula amazed ( A/N I forgot to mention the purple hair girl name was melascula so nobody confused) "That human is still alive how" explained Thornton getting annoyed " here try to hit me once" laughed Thornton "alright" said Ban using greed. To His use advantage seconds later he punches the guy in his gut and punched him in his jaw when he finally fell "oh sorry I was only supposed to do one oh well" stated Ban "I see you steal others' strength. Your the sin of greed isn't that right but you have limits to your power smirked Melascula seconds later a black cloud of darkness appeared around Ban and Melascula "do you know what happens When I eat souls. Even if there immortal they die" explained Melascula. "what" thought Ban. "hehe your soul is mine" in one tap Ban soul escape his body all the black clouds faded away to reveal a motionless Ban. Melascula. Was about to snatch the floating soul when Elaine. Used her wind enchantment too. Make it out of reach to the demon "Run Ban" said Elaine. " I'll eat the soul then said Thornton jumping up and swallowed it whole "No" screamed Elaine "why you stupid that was my soul not your yelled Melascula. Jericho standing up walking towards the motionless Ban "I'll avenge you" said Jericho gripping on to her blade "it okay no need" said a familiar voice "Ban" said Jericho looking at him fully active Ban grabbed Jericho and Elaine and runs far down a dirt road until Ban collapse dropping Jericho and Elaine "ouch why did you drop me that hard" said Jericho. Rubbing her head only to realize Ban too weak to move forward so he dropped them " go take Eliane with you and run I hold them off" said Ban. But before Jericho could say anything Elaine said. Leave me I'll be disappearing soon" " no..." said Ban "Fine but you owe me one said, Jericho, pulling Ban and Elaine on her shoulders walked a long distance until she finally found a place to hide in a cave with an indoor bar right when Jericho opened the door she fell to being to tried which finally Ban woke up after being dropped " oh dear are you alright," said a tall skinny brown hair guy with glasses Ban looked up in shock to see an old friend Escanor... Said Ban.

**_Sorry it's bin a while camp kept me busy same with school so I finally had a chance to write this chapter sorry if it is super similar to an episode I'm sorry I love how these Two charters get introduced. Hope you enjoy :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Can we find everyone?**

**Both together **

"Lucy" shouted Natsu searching through the crazy maze he punched the nearest wall with all his might only for it to grow even quicker. "what the heck" shouted Natsu, Seconds later Natsu found a corner to turn at. He started running Toward the corner only to collide into a familiar dragon slayer "ouch it felt like I ran into steel" said Natsu rubbing his head."ouch, you..oh it you fire breath" mumbled Gajeel.

Gajeel starts to stand up "why would you even run around a corner," asked Gajeel. In a bitter tone "well I was looking for Lucy in my defense" explained Natsu beginning to stand up "well we need to find everyone else in this psycho labyrinth thing" explained Gajeel "so it a team-up" smirk Natsu. "No we just need to find everyone, to see if they know what's going on" yelled Gajeel "sure" laughed Natsu

Meliodas ran into ban by total surprise "Ban!" cheered Meliodas "captain" cheered Ban doing there usual greeting by punching each other there semi hardiest "wow you've got your strength back" smirked Ban 'yeah sorry a litter overboard I guess" laughed meliodas "did you come here to get your wish granted" asked meliodas in total seriousness.

"Not at all just trying to do a favor for Escanor" explained Ban, "you mean Escanor here," asked meliodas "yeah and Elaine too," said Ban meliodas just standing there in shock "yeah I'm still trying to wrap my head around it to" explained Ban "well do you have questions," asked Ban "good for you", said meliodas tapping him on Bans shoulders, "Let's find the others" smiled Meliodas "yeah you're right" smirked Ban.

Elizabeth was walking through the maze when she found an unconscious blonde girl who looks like she's a 10 year older girl who looked utterly exhausted Elizabeth started healing her until the girl eyes finally opened she jolted open started looking around for a certain someone only to find a nice silver hair girl smiling at her "where am I" asked Elaine Calming down a little only to remember she was here with Ban Jericho and Escanor.

"Hello I'm Elizabeth the princess of Leonis" greeted Elizabeth, "Hello I'm Elaine have you seen anyone I traveled with," asked, Elaine nope I only found you unconscious" stated Elizabeth "oh well thank you but I have to find my friends now," said Elaine trembling to stand up when she finally stood up " wait how about I go with you I actually looking for my friends to" explained. "more the Marier I guess," said Elaine started walking the nearest open part in the maze.

while Elizabeth and Elaine were working on finding a way out. Elizabeth started the small talk "so what are your friends like" asked," well one named Ban, we knew each other for only 7 days until and we just clicked" Shrugged Elaine. "you know Ban too" asked Elizabeth in utter shock "you know him too, are you one of the sins who have traveled with him "oh no I, not a sin I just one who helped Meliodas bring everyone together" explained. Elizabeth.

"oh have you met Escanor or Jericho," asked Elaine "I have met Jericho before but I haven't met Escanor" before said Elizbeth while they continue walking around trying to find a way out.

Ban and Meliodas were still on there way to trying to find their friends and to. Escape the maze only to stumble upon Gajeel and Natsu king was looking for anyone when he heard Meliodas and Bans voice and started following their voices to their direction. "Anyone" shouted Elaine and Elizabeth "Natsu" shouted Lucy who was found by Elaine and Elizebeth searching for anyone, which made them make a search group to find the others.

"We hear you guys but can see you" shouted Natsu " stupid you can't see there a wall there flame Brain" stated Gajeel "Lets all bang on the wall with all our power so we can break through the wall" explained Ban "good idea Ban," said Meliodas "guys back up the wall gonna break" stated Elizabeth. All the girl back away a few "hey Elizabeth and Lucy glad I could find somebody" said King who finally found where everyone voices are coming from "hey King" said Lucy. Seconds later King's eyes landed on Elaine. "Elaine your.." is all king got to say before the ruble fell on his and the other walked on him to greet their fellow companions.

"sorry we didn't know you're we're there" laughted Ban "are you okay King"asked Lucy who helped get King up "yeah I'm okay,and thank you for helping me" smile King "no problem" said Lucy "oh guess we have a way out" Natsu said pointed to a hole in the wall where there just land and many people. "Hey Ban how is.." Asked King but was interrupted by Ban saying "I'll explain later" as he started walking off King cleared his mine and follow everyone to the exit.

Everyone looked around at the remaining competitors who made it out "Gowther and Levy hasn't arrived yet" said Lucy getting worried for her friends "well enough people are here"said the fairy rapped in vines the vines left the fairy body and went around the maze and killed all the remaining competitors it echoed in bloodcurdling screams everyone was filled with fear of what they just witnessed. "Well let's get started shall we," said the fairy who just murdered all those innocents.

"Wait we have arrived ***sparkle, " **said Gowther who jumped over a wall holding on to Levy who had a twisted ankle** *clapping* **wow two more competitors, "said the first who was really amused that they survived his attacks "are you guys okay" whispered Lucy who was concerned for her friends " yeah I'm fine thanks to Gowther whispered Levy "well now the real challenge begins," said the fairy.

"Drole put them in groups" asked the fairy

Diane remembers that was the king of the giants "alright Gloxinia" mumbled Drole. "It can't be.. Him" said, King holding on closer to his chastiefol.

**I hope you enjoy sorry for the late update. Bin so busy doing school assignments to having a bad writer's block. Please review if you think I need to work on anything.**


	13. Authorsnote

**Sorry it not an update I just finished school and my summer break just started but this quarantine is throwing me off a bit and I have the wort writers block In the world I haven't wrote in three weeks and what I do write it sucks I try my hardest to continue this story but I'm not sure though.**


End file.
